


Nightmares and Reality

by ahominecchii



Category: Bastard (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M, Flashbacks, Insomnia, Love, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:28:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10409067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahominecchii/pseuds/ahominecchii
Summary: Jin is haunted by his past





	

**Author's Note:**

> The real horror story here is that Bastard doesn't have a tag smh I wrote this quickly to get the ball rolling, hopefully whoever reads this enjoys it ^^ (sorry it's so short and probably not good)

The pitter-patter of rain hitting the roof of their small house fell deaf to Jin’s ears when he jumped out of his sleep. Sweat rolled down his temples and onto his already damp shirt- now sticking to his back- as he took deep inhales and glanced around the darkened room in terror.

As his eyes adjusted to the darkness nothing seemed out of the ordinary, nothing caught his attention as out of place, Yoon was still sleeping besides him peacefully, the shrine they had laid out for Kyun’s grandfather was still intact, his father was still buried six feet under… it was all just a nightmare.

The digital clock on Jin’s bedside table read 3:30am, around the time he normally woke up in cold sweat from a dream about his late father. The dreams weren’t rare anymore, nor did they terrify him like they use to and yet he still awoke in a state of panic, half expecting his father’s rotting mangled corpse to be hovering over his sleeping form in the dead of the night, but it never happened, and ever since he was released from prison Jin remembered just how scary the outside would could be. 

Kyun’s grandfather and only remaining family member passed away when he was still locked up, a couple months before his release to be technical and Jin hadn’t seen Kyun that distraught since she found him he was an accomplice in murder. Jin still remembered the way Kyun cried day in, day out for months; the way he could nearly see his reflection with how big her tears were, and Jin had never felt so useless in his life.

He might have saved Kyun’s from his father but he couldn’t save her from the pain of losing her beloved grandfather. So now they have a shrine in their house so Kyun’s could speak to her grandfather whenever she liked. It helped ease her pain a little bit.

The living room was just as quiet as the rest of the house; in fact the only thing in the house Jin could hear was the sound of the tap dripping quietly in the kitchen, and the sound of his slippers shifting against the wooden flooring. It was eerie but Jin welcomed it. He found peace in the darkness seeing as he’d spent the majority of his life there.

A pack of cigarettes and a lighter on the dining room table taught his eye and Jin found himself listening to check if Kyun has woken up before walking over to the table and shaking a stick out of the box. He’d picked up the dreadful habit in prison but he wishes he hadn’t because Kyun doesn’t like it, so he tries not to smoke around her.  
As he flicked the lighter awake Jin took a deep drag on the tip, letting his head tilt back as he inhaled and exhaled. The smoke in his lungs felt good, it relaxed him and allowed him to forget about his nightmare for a split second, let him enjoy the rush he was feeling before he crashed back down to earth.

This dream, his father, his teenage life to adulthood, it will always haunt him. He’d already accepted his life will never be standard like every day people, because every day people didn’t have a women murderer as their fathers, nor were everyday people forced to help their fathers with these murders by knocking these said women unconscious but Jin has accept that all because Kyun could.

In these nightmares Jin can still see the disfigured body of his father laying on the pavement, his body covered in blood with one broken arm holding onto a familiar looking painting for dear life. In these nightmares Jin can still see his father’s neck snapped in an ungodly position with his eyes still open and blood shot. In these nightmares Jin can hear his father asking why he betrayed him, and together they could have killed Kyun Yoon and many other beautiful women.

His fathers deformed corpse tells Jin that he is a disappointment in his dreams and that his mother would be ashamed of how her son turned out, and it’s around that time Jin normally jumps out of his sleep clutching his pounding heart.

The cigarette in Jin’s hand has long burned out and the ash that had gathered fell to the floor, the dripping of the tap has stopped but Jin hasn’t noticed, only the sound of Kyun’s gentle voice calling out for her boyfriend kicks Jin awake from his thoughts.

“Jin?” Kyun calls once again before her head peaks downstairs. “Jin? You there?”

It’s almost enough to make Jin cry. He’d never been the emotional type but whenever he thinks about just how much he loves Kyun and even through everything that happened how Kyun stayed by his side it makes Jin’s heart swell.

“Yeah, I’m here” he calls back and stubs the dead butt into the ashtray.

He can see Kyun’s nose screw up at the smell of smoke.

“You couldn’t do that in the garden?” she asks, now making her way down the stairs and fanning the air with her hand. “Now the whole place smells like smoke, gross”  
Jin couldn’t help but chuckle. “The door to the garden squeaks, I didn’t want to wake you up”

Jin likes it when Kyun puffs out her cheeks in annoyance, he thinks she looks adorable.

“Well, I’m awake now so go outside” she waves her hand towards the back yard but Jin took that as an opportunity to take her hand in his and pull Kyun close to him. Her unsupported breasts press against his chest as Jin buries his nose in her hair and inhales, the strands smell like fresh linen, the way they always smell and Jin never gets tired of it.

He can feel Kyun stiffen against him but it’s not long before she starts to relax and wrap her arms around his lean figure. Jin doesn’t know how he survived all those years in prison without this but he’s just glad he never has to again.

And with his index finger Jin tilts Kyun’s face upwards to give her a small kiss.

“I’ll smoke in the garden from now on” he says, and his words are laced with promise.

“Yeah, you better” was Kyun’s reply as she untangled herself from Jin’s embrace and made her way towards the stairs again. “Don’t stay down here for too long, it… it gets lonely in there…”  
Jin nodded and watched his girlfriend make her way back their room. 

Jin loves Kyun because she reminds him that he’s not alone in this world, her presence means that there’ll always be someone who loves him. And despite what his father put him through or continues to put him through on a daily basis from beyond the grave Jin knows he can get through it, and with Kyun by his side he can carry on living.


End file.
